


星空に願いを

by KurosawaAyumi14



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaAyumi14/pseuds/KurosawaAyumi14
Summary: Banyak orang menikmati kehangatan keluarga dalam suasana musim gugur. Bagi orang Jepang, daun momiji yang berguguran merupakan arti bahwa hidup adalah hal yang rapuh. Terlihat indah namun begitu menyedihkan. Tapi, sebuah keluarga kecil telah berubah bersamaan dengan gugurnya bunga pada saat itu... tak ada keindahan yang tersirat, yang ada hanyalah sebuah kesedihan...





	星空に願いを

**Author's Note:**

> hello, saya author tak bertanggung jawab (?) Muncul lagi. Masih di fandom K-project, datang dengan FF tema keluarga. Makasih buat anime Persona 4 yg udah kasih saya pencerahan (?)
> 
> Err... straight pairing as always... trus judul ga ada hubungannya sama isi (?) Tapi monggo dinikmati saja layaknya kue lebaran (?) /apasi/ 
> 
> Disclaimer: K-project ⓒ GoRA x GoHands, Hontou no Kimochi ⓒ Hirata Shihoko, Meguro Shouji

Di dalam apartemen yang udaranya sudah tidak hangat lagi, seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar tujuh tahun sedang duduk di ruang makan. Kedua tangan mungilnya ia lipat, dagunya ia letakkan diatas sana. Kedua manik yang berwarna cokelat gelap itu hanya menatap sayu ke luar jendela bersamaan dengan bibir yang ditekuk kebawah. Langit kelabu dengan awan menggumpal di atas sana terpantul di dalam manik besar milik si kecil.

_'Aahh... tahun ini pun datang lagi...'_

Begitulah pikirnya ketika dia menyadari pemandangan kelabu dan udara dingin di ruang makan. Musim gugur datang lagi. Mengetahui itu saja sudah cukup membuat raut wajah anak berusia tujuh tahun itu semakin masam.

 

Musim gugur...

 

Musim yang terbilang sudah tidak disukainya lagi...

 

Karena di musim inilah dia kehilangan semuanya...

 

Si gadis kecil hanya bisa menghela nafas. Meski waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama, tetapi dia masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi. Ingatan tiga tahun yang lalu muncul dalam benaknya kembali. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kedua matanya memanas, namun keinginan untuk menangis itu bisa dia tahan.

Jam dinding diatas sana menjadi benda penyita perhatiannya. Seakan-akan jam tersebut adalah benda yang paling indah di ruangan tersebut, tatapan si gadis kecil begitu lurus. Dia tatap tiap detik jarum jam yang berputar. Raut wajah yang akhirnya berhasil cerah, kini berubah menjadi gelap kembali.

" _Onii-chan..._ "

Bisiknya dengan suara lirih. Sepi... rasanya apartemen ini menjadi terasa begitu sepi setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Selama ini memang selalu dia tahan, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya dia merasa kesepian. Ingin sekali dia berteriak kepada dunia, namun sayang tenggorokannya terasa tercekat tiap kali dia berusaha untuk melakukannya.

Gadis kecil bersurai sepunggung itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dengan lemas, dia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil telepon yang berada disana. Diraihnya telepon rumah tersebut dengan tangan mungilnya, dan dengan segera jari-jemari itu menekan nomor telepon yang sudah dia kenal. Nada sambung pun terdengar. Pada nada sambung pertama belum terangkat, nada sambung kedua juga belum ada jawaban, hingga nada sambung ketiga terdengar barulah suara telepon diangkat terdengar di seberang sana.

"Ya, halo?" Ujar suara laki-laki yang terdengar sedikit berat di ujung telepon.

"Mi... sa... ki... _nii-chan_..."

Sang gadis kecil berusaha untuk tidak menangis saat menelpon laki-laki yang bernama Misakiーlengkapnya Yata Misakiーnamun sayang, sepertinya usaha si gadis kecil itu gagal. Karena, sekarang suara si gadis kecil terdengar parau di telinga Yata. Tentu Yata yang mendengar suara parau dari gadis kecil yang dikenalnya segera masuk ke dalam mode khawatir. Pria bersurai oranye kecoklatan dengan topi tersebut memang tidak tahan jika mendengar anak kecil menangis, apalagi jika suara tangis itu dari anak sahabatnya.

"Seiko?! Ada apa?" Ujar Yata dengan menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya.

"Nggak... apa... apa... Seiko cuma... kesepian... Misaki- _niichan_... bisa... kesini?" Jawab gadis kecil bernama Seiko itu.

Sempat ada jeda di seberang sana. Yata tidak keberatan jika mampir ke apartemen tempat Seiko tinggal, tapi ketika Seiko menyuruhnya untuk mampir, yang muncul di benaknya saat ini adalah sosok sahabatnya yang juga merupakan ayah dari Seiko. Dia hanya penasaran. Kemana sahabatnya itu sekarang? Meninggalkan seorang anak kecil sendirian di rumah. Yata menghirup nafas, dia bermaksud menanyakan hal ini. Jangan sampai apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya ini adalah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Seiko... Saruhiko dimana?"

" _Otou-san_? Mungkin pulang telat lagi..."

 

Rupanya benar...

 

_'Dia itu...'_

batin Yata ketika mendengar jawaban Seiko. Bukan hanya kali ini saja, sebelum-sebelumnya pun juga sama. Semenjak kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu, sikap sahabatnya; Fushimi Saruhiko berubah. Selalu pulang telat diatas jam dua belas malam. Karena itu terkadang dia selalu mendapat panggilan dari si kecil untuk mampir ke rumahnya. Sekedar menemani. Tapi, tentu saja mendengar jawaban yang sama berulang kali membuatnya lelah sampai membuatnya ingin menghajar Fushimi. Namun, selalu dia tahan karena tidak mungkin dia melakukannya di depan dua orang anak kecil.

"Keita?"

" _Onii-chan_ ada kegiatan klub sampai jam 4 nanti..."

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang."

"Un..." dengan satu jawaban itu telepon tertutup begitu saja.

 _Since I’m trusted to watch the house by myself_  
_Even if Daddy is late, I’ll be okay_

Seiko hanya menatap telepon yang sudah tertutup itu dengan kedua manik cokelat gelapnya. Genggaman pada telepon menguat, gadis itu hanya bisa menundukーmenyembunyikan wajah di balik poninyaーbahunya pun ikut bergetar menahan isak tangis yang hampir keluar.

 _When it’s lonely to spend time by myself, I open the window_  
_Wanting Mommy to watch over me from above the sky_

Seiko kemudian menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin terlihat lusuh saat salah satu kakak kesayangannya datang.

  
.

 

.

 

.

  
Dua puluh menit Seiko menunggu dan akhirnya bel pintu apartemen berbunyi. Merasa tahu siapa itu, Seiko dengan sedikit berlari menuju pintu yang tertutup.

"Misaki- _niichan_?"

"Iya."

Mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, gadis kecil itu memutar knob pintu dan membukanyaーmempersilahkan Yata untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Misaki- _niichan_!!" Seru Seiko dengan senangnya sampai-sampai dia sedikit melompat ketika melihat pria bertopi itu.

"Yo," jawab Yata dengan simpel. Dia meletakkan _skateboard_ miliknya di dekat lemari sepatu, lalu mengusap kepala Seiko.

"Jadi... kamu sendirian?"

"Iya."

"Saruhiko pulang telat lagi?"

Mendengar nama sang ayah disebut, Seiko hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia pun menjawab, "Habisnya... _otou-san_ nggak bilang apa-apa saat berangkat kerja tadi... jadi mungkin pulang malam lagi..."

Melihat raut wajah Seiko yang berubah sedih membuat hati Yata terasa pedih. Tentu saja... bagaimana bisa dia pergi bekerja tanpa memberitahu kedua anaknya kalau dia akan pulang larut? Apa dia bermaksud menelantarkan kedua anaknya? Melakukan hal yang kedua orang tua Fushimi lakukan dulu? Itu tidak mungkin, karena Yata tahu Fushimi tidak akan seperti ayah sialan satu itu.

Daripada dibilang menelantarkan, mungkin lebih tepatnya pria berkacamata itu berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari kedua anaknya. Setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat oleh Yata.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kamu udah makan?"

"Uun... belum..."

Yata menghela nafas. Dia yakin, sepertinya Seiko bermaksud menunggu dirinya atapun Keita datang terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah itu dia mulai memasak.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bikin bersama. Kamu mau apa?"

"Kare!"

"Dengan nanas?"

"Iyap!!"

"Haha! Kalau _otou-san_ -mu lihat pasti akan sangat menarik..."

" _Otou-san_ memang nggak suka sayur dan buah-buahan sih..." ujar Seiko sambil berjalan untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

"Tapi ya... kenapa kamu nggak menghubungi Yukizome atau si Neko itu?"

Sambil mengatakan itu, Yata berjalan ke arah dapur. Dia membuka kulkas dua pintu disana dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kare.

"Uumm... Kukuri- _neechan_ pastinya lagi kerja sambilan, lalu Neko- _neechan_... hanya akan membuat keributan..."

 

JLEB

 

Uwaaa... kata-kata yang begitu jujur. Entah kejujuran itu didapat dari siapa... entah ayah atau ibunya, Yata sendiri kurang paham. Tapi yang dia pahami adalah Neko yang mengamuk karena mendengar hal ini. Rasanya bisa dibayangkan sosok Neko yang berteriak; mengatakan _'aku tidak membuat keributan nyaaー!!'_ Seperti itu.

Dasar bodoh... kenapa juga harus dia pikirkan. Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat peluh mengalir di dahinya.

"Misaki- _niichan_? Ada apa?"

"Eh? Aahh... bukan apa-apa. Oi, kamu bisa potong daging ini jadi dadu? Aku mau kupas nanasnya dulu."

Pastinya Seiko merasa aneh ketika mengetahui Yata tiba-tiba terdiam dengan peluh yang mengalir di dahi. Tentunya tidak ingin membuat Seiko khawatir, Yata segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan menunjukkan buah nanas yang akan dikupas.

Seiko segera mengangguk ketika dimintai tolong oleh Yata. Dia segera meraih pisau yang berada tak jauh dari sana dan memulai memotong daging menjadi dadu. Yata yang sedang mengupas kulit nanas diam-diam melirik anak yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Perlu dia akui, meski baru berusia tujuh tahun, tetapi Seiko sudah bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak dan mencuci baju. Meski memang masih dibantu oleh Keita.

Setelah selesai memotong daging dan memasukkannya ke dalam baskom yang berisi air, Seiko beralih untuk memotong wortel. Lalu, Yata masih disibukkan dengan buah nanas yang baru saja akan dia potong. Disaat mereka sedang asyik dengan kegiatan masak mereka, tiba-tiba saja pintu apartemen terbuka dan suara yang familiar pun terdengar dari kejauhan.

" _Tadaima_!"

"Ah! Itu _onii-chan_!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi Seiko meninggalkan kegiatannya dan berlari menuju sang empu suara. Melihat Seiko yang berlari tentu membuat Yata harus ikut menghentikan kegiatan memotong nanas dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Si pemilik suara yang sedang melepas sepatu pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada derap kaki yang terdengar. Dia segera merentangkan tangannya karena dia tahu derap kaki milik siapa itu.

" _Okaeri onii-chan_!!"

" _Tadaima Seiko_."

Satu salam dengan pelukan itu dibalas dengan pelukan yang sama dari sang kakak.

"Hooo... kata Seiko kau pulang jam empat, Keita..."

"Eh, ada Misaki- _niichan_..."

"Seiko yang memintaku kesini."

"Heee, begitu... yah... kegiatan klub selesai cepat hari ini soalnya seminggu lagi klub sepak bola sekolah mau tanding."

Senyum yang sempat menghilang itu kemudian kembali ketika Keita mulai membicarakan tentang pertandingan sepak bola yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Bocah kelas lima SD itu segera menaruh sepatunya ke dalam lemari sepatu, dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku dan mulai berjalan.

"Heee... klub sepak bola _onii-chan_ mau ada pertandingan?!"

"Yep."

"Hebaaaat! _Ganbatte onii-chan_!"

"Pastinya!"

"Nggak salah sepertinya kau akhir-akhir ini sibuk."

"Yah... besok sih udah nggak. Hehe."

Keita hanya terkekeh kecil sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di dalam kantung celananya. Pertandingan akan diadakan seminggu lagi... setidaknya dia akan memberitahu ayahnya meski tidak terlalu berharap banyak pada sang ayah. Menyadari wajah kakaknya yang menjadi sedikit sedih membuat Seiko memiringkan kepalanya.

" _Onii-chan_?"

Menyadari panggilan sang adik menyadarkan Keita dari lamunannya. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uun... bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong kalian ngapain?"

"Masak."

"Menunya kare lho."

"Kare? Asyik nih."

"Pakai nanas."

"Uwaa... kalau _otou-san_ tahu, pasti nggak akan dimakan..."

"Benar."

"Nanasnya maksudku..."

Dengan satu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Keita langsung mengundang tawa dari Yata dan Seiko. Melihat dua orang tersebut tertawa, tentu membuat Keita ikut tertawa karenanya.

"Mau ikut masak?"

"Tentu saja!"

Dengan satu seruan itu Keita segera berjalan ke arah dapur. Disusul oleh Seiko dan Yata dibelakangnya, mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk membuat kare yang enak untuk malam ini. Beruntung sekali karena menu hari ini dibuat dengan bantuan Yata, jadi tidak terlalu memakan waktu.

 _Happily eating the dinner that we made together_  
_Big Bro is with me, so I’m not lonely_

Setelah mereka selesai membuat kare, Keita dan Seiko segera berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk di atas bangku yang tersedia disana. Yata pun membawa satu nampan dengan dua nasi kare dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Melihat makanan sudah ada di depan mereka tentu membuat keempat manik yang ada disana berbinar.

" _Itadakimasu_!"

Dan kedua kakak-beradik tersebut melahap kare seperti sudah tidak makan beberapa hari. Yata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam 'dasar...' ketika melihat kedua sosok yang ada di depannya ini makan dengan lahapnya.

"Misaki- _niichan_ nggak ikut makan?" Tanya Keita disela-sela kunyahannya.

"Nggak. Lagian aku nggak gitu lapar."

Hening pun menyelimuti ruang makan saat itu juga. Tentu saja. Keita dan Seiko sedang asyik menyantap kare yang baru saja dibuat, sedangkan Yata sendiri bingung harus bicara tentang apa. Pria itu hanya menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Namun, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tersita oleh kalender yang terpasang tak jauh disana. Merasa ingin memastikan, dia kemudian berjalan menuju kalender tersebut, lalu melihat tanggal yang diberi sebuah lingkaran merah. Saat itu, dia mengerti apa maksudnya...

"Hei... Keita, Seiko..."

"Ya?"

Kakak-beradik itu pun menjawab bersama ketika Yata memanggil nama mereka. Mereka hanya menatap Yata dalam diamーmenunggu Yata untuk melanjutkanーhingga akhirnya Yata membuka mulutnya kembali untuk memastikan suatu hal yang sebenarnya sensitif bagi Keita dan Seiko.

"Sebentar lagi... hari peringatannya ya..."

Menyadari maksud kalimat Yata, wajah Seiko yang tadinya cerah kini menggelap. Gadis kecil itu kemudian menundukーsekali lagi membiarkan wajahnya agar tidak dilihat oleh sang kakak maupun YataーYata yang menyadari perubahan Seiko langsung merasa tidak enak. Pria itu kewalahan harus berkata apa lagi agar tidak melukai hati anak berusia tujuh tahun itu.

Sementara sang kakak hanya bisa meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala sang adik, mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bisa dia rasakan sesak di dadanya ketika dia melihat raut wajah sedih dari si adik. Dia tahu meski terlihat sudah menerima, tapi pasti di lubuk hatinya, Seiko masih belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya. Bagi anak kecil tentu itu hal yang wajar... 

Tapi, dia harus kuat demi adiknya karena dia kakaknya bukan?

"Begitulah..."

Hanya kata yang menggantung itulah yang menjadi jawaban Yata. Yata sendiri tidak bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi. Dia sendiri kaget ketika mendengar berita tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa salah satu sahabatnya. Masih bisa dia ingat; sebuah ingatan yang tersisa dalam benaknya pada hari itu seakan seperti baru kemarin.

 

 _What I remember are her warm smile_  
_and everything I lost on that day_

 

Kecelakaan musim gugur tiga tahun yang lalu...

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

  
Hari yang terbilang cerah pada waktu itu. Mentari tidak bersinar terlalu terik, namun masih bisa memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada cuaca yang mulai mendingin. Langit biru cerah musim panas, kini tergantikan oleh langit biru pucat khas musim gugur. Awan menggumpal bagai kapas diatas sana, burung yang berkicau dengan riangnya, dan daun-daun berwarna hijau yang mulai berubah warna; dari hijau menjadi kuning kemerahan hingga akhirnya gugur ditiup angin begitu saja.

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiupーmemberikan rasa sejuk pada kulit yang terekspos dan merontokkan daun-daun di pohon sanaーlalu, di apartemen inilah keseharian keluarga Fushimi berjalan.

"Waaahh! _Nii-chan_ lihat!"

"Apa yang menarik dari musim gugur sih?"

Keita menjawab pertanyaan sang adik yang berusia empat tahun itu. Dilihatnya keluar jendela daun-daun berwarna kuning, merah, dan cokelat yang tertiup angin. Dia masih tidak mengerti menariknya musim gugur apa. Baginya, yang menarik hanyalah ulang tahun ayahnya di bulan November.

"Bakar ubi!"

"Haa...?"

Mulut Keita terbuka ketika mendengar jawaban tidak relevan dari Seiko. Yang menarik dari musim gugur adalah bakar ubi? Ya... memang itu kegiatan yang menarik, tapi... jawabannya hanya itu? Jangan bercanda...

" _Hai, hai_. Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga keluar untuk belanja? Kita buat kejutan makan malam untuk otou-san, bagaimana?"

"Buat _tou-chan_?" Tanya Seiko dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya," ujar seorang wanita dengan nada penuh keibuan.

"Seiko ikut!"

"Aku juga."

Kakak-adik itu menjawab bersamaan yang kemudian dibalas oleh senyuman lembut dari si wanita.

"Kalau begitu, ayo siap-siap," ujar si wanita sambil menepuk tangannya sekali.

Disaat kedua anak tersebut sibuk untuk siap-siap, tiba-tiba saja dari dalam saku rok miliknya terdengar sebuah nada dering yang familiar di telinga. Wanita itu merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan PDA miliknya. Senyum pun terulas di sudut bibir ketika dia membaca nama dari si penelpon. Tidak ingin membuat sang penelpon menunggu, wanita dengan surai cokelat terang sepunggung itu pun menekan tombol hijau disana.

" _Hai, moshi-moshi._ "

"Naa... Saya, kau lagi apa sekarang?"

"Eh? Aku bermaksud belanja sih sekarang. Ada apa?"  
Wanita yang dipanggil Saya itu menaikkan satu alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari suaminya di seberang sana.

"Dengan anak-anak?"

"Iya."

"..."

Jeda terselip dari suara lembut itu. Sang wanita sedikit khawatir dibuatnya dan memilih untuk membuka mulut sekali lagi.

"Anu... Saruhiko-kun? Ada apa? Tidak biasanya telpon disaat jam kerja..."

Fushimi Saruhiko hanya terdiam ketika mendengar suara Saya yang penuh kekhawatiran dari seberang telepon. Tidak biasa ya? Ya, memang tidak biasa, karena biasanya dia tidak pernah menelpon Saya pada saat jam kerja. Tapi kali ini entah mengapa dia ingin menghubungi Saya bagaimanapun juga. Dia sendiri tidak tahu jelas, tapi yang pasti dia hanya ingin menghubunginya. Hanya ingin mendengar suara Saya. Itu saja.

Beberapa menit terasa seperti beberapa jam. Menyadari bahwa dia belum menjawab pertanyaan dari sang istri, Fushimi pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"...Aku hanya ingin menghubungimu. Hanya merasa begitu..."

"Begitu? Oh iya, nanti pulangnya hati-hati ya."

"...Aaa, kamu juga."

Sambungan telepon terputus setelah satu jawaban dari Fushimi. Saya menjauhkan PDA dari telinga. Kedua manik cokelat terang tersebut hanya menatap layar dengan tatapan penuh tanya, namun segera dia singkirkan semua pikiran negatif yang ada di kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum. Senyum itu melebar ketika sang wanita mendengar derap kaki dari kejauhan.

"Sudah siap?"

"Sudah!"

 

 

XXX

 

 

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Disaat mereka selesai berbelanja, langit yang tadinya biru kini berubah menjadi kemerahan. Suara burung gagak pun menjadi teman di langit senja. Orang-orang pun banyak yang berlalu-lalang, entah kemana arah tujuan mereka. Lalu, tidak lupa dengan sederet orang dengan jas yang bermaksud untuk menaiki kereta agar sampai ke rumah dengan cepat.

Tiga orang keluarga Fushimi itu menikmati perjalan mereka ke apartemen tempat mereka tinggal, sambil sesekali Keita menceritakan kisahnya di sekolah.

"Benar deh... di kelas itu penuh dengan orang konyol _okaa-san_..."

"Kamu itu... benar-benar mirip _otou-san_ ya..."

"Masa?"

"Benar."

Saya pun tertawa ketika si sulung menunjukkan wajah terkejut. Jika dilihat sekilas, wajah Keita terlihat manis meski memakai kacamata. Tapi, yang membuat Saya berpikir Keita mirip dengan Fushimi adalah dari caranya menghadapi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Komentar yang keluar dari bibir kecil anak berusia delapan tahun itu pastinya tidak jauh dari 'konyol', 'bodoh' atau 'menyebalkan'. Yah... tentu saja... Keita kan anaknya.

" _Kaa-chan_!! _Nii-chan_!!"

Mendengar seruan renyah dari suara yang sudah mereka kenal membuat ibu dan anak itu menoleh untuk melihat ke arah sumber suara. Baik Keita maupun Saya hanya bisa membulatkan mata ketika melihat Seiko sudah berada jauh dari mereka. Berjalan ke arah penyebrangan jalan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah! Seiko!"

"Seiko! Jangan berjalan terlalu jauh!"

Khawatir. Perasaan itulah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan hati Saya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa-bisanya dia tidak memperhatikan keadaan Seiko, dan ketika dia sadar, anak itu sudah berjalan lebih dulu dan berada jauh dari pengawasannya. Wanita itu pun menaikkan kecepatan berjalannyaーberusaha untuk menyusul. 

Di satu sisi, lampu lalu lintas untuk penyebrang jalan yang tadinya berwarna hijau, perlahan mengedip lalu berubah menjadi merah. Sedangkan lampu lalu lintas untuk kendaraan kini berubah menjadi hijau. Namun, apa yang membuat Saya menunjukkan tatapan horor bukan hanya karena anaknya, tetapi juga sebuah truk yang dijalankan dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga akhirnya keluar jalurーmenimbulkan keributan dari para pejalan kaki.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Saya segera melepas barang belanjaan yang dia pegang dan berlari ke arah Seiko yang diam membeku ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Wanita itu merentangkan tangannya dan mendekap sosok kecil yang bergetar ketakutan tersebut di dalam pelukannya. Tetapi, alih-alih selamat dari truk yang masuk ke area pejalan kaki, truk itu sebaliknya mengenai tubuh Saya.

Jauh dari kerumunan para pejalan kaki, Keita diam membeku dengan kedua matanya membulat lebar. Darah segar yang mengalir itu hanya terpantul di dalam bola mata biru legamnyaーseakan mengukir tiap kejadian di dalam ingatannyaーdengan mulut yang terbuka lebar dan tatapan horor disana, apa yang terdengar setelah itu adalah sebuah teriakkan histeris dari seorang anak kecil.

 

Rasa sakit yang sangat.

 

Itulah yang Saya rasakan. Kedua mata wanita itu terbelalak ketika ia merasakan hantaman keras mengenai seluruh tubuhnya yang membuatnya mati rasa. Yang terpantul di dalam manik cokelat terangnya saat itu adalah wajah terkejut dari Seiko dan sebuah bisikan di kepalanyaー

_'Saruhiko-kun...'_

ーsebelum semuanya menjadi gelap...

Seiko yang menyadari keributan tersebut hanya bisa menatap ke sumber keributan. Bayangan ibunya yang melompat ke arahnya dan darah yang mengalir disana adalah yang terpantul di dalam maniknya yang besar dan tak berdosa. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat, kedua matanya masih membulat ketika melihat tubuh yang bersimbah darah itu hampir tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Keributan semakin bertambah ketika suara sirine mobil polisi dan ambulans datang ke tempat kejadian perkara. Sebagian polisi datang untuk menangkap si supir truk dan sebagian lagi berusaha untuk menangani kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi. Gadis berusia empat tahun itu masih belum bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berada ketika dia melihat sang ibu dibawa masuk ke dalam ambulans untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Yang dia ingat saat kejadian itu hanyalah suara sang kakak yang memeluknya, lalu sekelilingnya berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Scepter 4. Tempat kepolisian khusus itu melakukan rutinitas mereka seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berbeda, hanya para anggota yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Langkah kaki dari salah seorang anggota wanita terdengar menggema di seluruh lorongーbermaksud untuk pergi memberikan dokumen-dokumen kepada anggota lainnyaーtetapi, langkah kaki itu terhenti ketika dia mendapatkan PDAnya bergetar dan menemui nomor tidak dikenal tertera disana. Penasaran siapa orang yang menelponnya disaat sibuk seperti ini, wanita dengan surai pirang itu segera menekan tombol hijau dan menjawab panggilan si penelpon.

"Ya, halo?"

Suara yang terdengar dingin itu sempat membuat si penelpon sedikit gemetar, sebelum akhirnya dia menenangkan dirinya dan mulai berbicara.

"Awashima... _ba-san_..."

Wanita yang dipanggil Awashima itu tertegun. Dia kenal dengan suara disebrang sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara dari anak laki-laki bawahannya; Fushimi.

"Keita?"

"Iya."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menelpon disaat jam kerja?"

"A-anu... be-begini..."

Menyadari suara yang gemetaran itu, Awashima hanya bisa terdiam sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Letnan kemudian menghela nafas, dan dengan suara yang penuh ketenangan, dia berusaha untuk menenangkan si bocah yang seperti sedang ketakutan itu.

"Tenang Keita. Bisa beritahu aku ada apa dan urusan apa yang kau punya?"

Seperti yang diduga dari Scepter 4. Bahkan mendapatkan panggilan dari seorang kenalan saja masih harus ditanyai hal yang spesifik. Memang menelpon seseorang di jam kerja adalah hal yang dilarang kecuali jika itu adalah hal yang penting.

 

Tentunya seperti saat ini...

 

"Awashima- _ba-san_... anu... boleh aku minta izin agar _otou-san_ bisa pulang lebih awal?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ini tentang okaa-sanー"

 

 

XXX

 

 

Dalam salah satu ruangan tempat para anggota khusus berkumpul, masing-masing dari mereka sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang mereka kerjakan. Begitu pula dengan Fushimi yang sibuk memasukkan data ke dalam laptop miliknya.

"Rasanya... langit sore ini terlihat merah sekali ya..."

Salah satu anggota dengan surai berwarna _dark navy blue_ yang poninya menutupi mata kanan itu hanya membiarkan tatapannya tersita ke atas langit senja berwarna merah oranye yang begitu pekat.

"Benar kata Akiyama. Tidak biasanya..."

"Iya. Warnanya merah seperti darah lho Benzai."

"Domyouji, jangan mengatakan hal yang mengerikan begitu dong..."

"Hehehe... maaf Hidaka~"

Fushimi hanya diam melihat tingkah laku para anggota yang terbilang terlalu bebas itu. Tapi, diam-diam pria berkacamata itu melirik ke luar jendela. Manik birunya menangkap warna merah yang terlukis disana. Memang tidak biasa... warnanya terlalu pekat...

Disaat dia akan memulai pekerjaannya kembali, tiba-tiba saja pintu besar di ruang kerja mereka terbuka lebarーmenghasilkan suara keras yang cukup memekakkan telingaーdan membuat seluruh perhatian dalam ruangan itu tersita kepada sosok letnan yang berdiri dengan peluh keringat di daun pintu.

"Fushimi!"

Teriakkan sang letnan yang menyusup ke dalam telinganya langsung membuat Fushimi angkat bokong dari tempat duduknya. Jika sudah mengeluarkan suara serius seperti itu pastinya letnan punya pembicaraan penting. Entah soal pekerjaan, atau hal lain...

"Cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!"

Rumah sakit...

Mendengar kata itu membuat Fushimi sedikit tertegun. Rumah sakit? Memang ada apa di rumah sakit? Dan lagi, perasaan tidak enak apa ini...?

" _Fukuchou_ , ada apa?"

Awashima diam sebentar lalu menarik nafas. Dia tahu si Scepter 4 nomor tiga ini akan sangat terkejut, tapi meskipun begitu dia berhak tahu.

"...Ini tentang Saya... dia terlibat dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas dan sekarang sedang kritis."

 

Kecelakaan lalu lintas.

 

Satu kalimat itu saja sudah membuat sekujur tubuh Fushimi membeku. Seketika pikirannya mendadak macet. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika dia mendengar kata 'kritis' yang terlontar dari bibir Awashima.

Tanpa basa-basi, pria bersurai hitam gelap itu segera berlari melewati Awashimaーtidak menggubris panggilan dari para anggota lain dibelakangnya. Dia ingin memastikan. Sekalipun kondisinya memang benar kritis, dia ingin memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia yang jarang memohon kepada dewa, kali ini diam-diam memohon agar keluarganya baik-baik saja. Memohon agar jangan ada lagi dunia kecil yang direnggut darinya.

Melihat Fushimi yang berlari dengan penuh kepanikan membuat anggota Scepter 4 lainnya ikut mengekori dari belakang. Awashima yang saat itu bermaksud untuk menyusul, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika wanita itu melihat sosok pria tinggi bersurai biru gelap berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Awashima-kun, ada keributan apa ini?"

" _Shitsuchou_?! Begini... ada kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menyebabkan korban tadi."

"Oya? Siapa itu?"

"...Saya-san..."

Mendengar nama salah satu kenalannya membuat ketua Munakata Reishi diam sesaat. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian menaruh tangan kanan dibawah dagunya. Rupanya benar... panggilan dari polisi lokal yang dia terima tadi itu adalah panggilan mengenai kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menyebabkan adanya korban, dan dia tidak menyangka korbannya adalah salah satu kenalannya. Tetapi, meski dibilang kecelakaan, pasti ada penyebabnya, dan itulah yang ingin dia cari tahu sekarang.

"Maaf _shitsuchou_ , kalau diperbolehkan, saya ingin menyusul Fushimi dan yang lainnya."

"Oh, silahkan Awashima-kun."

" _Shitsuchou_ , anda bagaimana?"

"Nanti aku menyusul. Ada hal yang harus kupastikan dulu."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Awashima pun menunduk sambil mengucapkan salam dan berpisah dari Munakata. Sang ketua sendiri hanya diam mengangguk. Tak ada senyum yang terulas disana. Dia sendiri sebenarnya kaget ketika mendegar berita ini, lalu dengan langkah yang mantap, Munakata segera berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ya, dia memang perlu mengetahui apakah ini memang kecelakaan karena melanggar rambu-rambu atau kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Aroma obat-obatan terasa begitu menyengat di hidung. Siapun yang pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang bernamakan rumah sakit, pasti pernah mengalami hal serupa. Jika kalian mengedarkan pandangan ke semua arah yang ada hanyalah orang-orang dengan pakaian hijau terang yang menjalani pengobatan, suster yang sibuk menemani pasien mereka, dokter yang sibuk dengan praktek mereka, hingga suara dari annoucer yang membuat telinga sakit.

Di bagian ruang tunggu disana, Keita hanya diam dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar dengan hebatnya. Pemuda kecil itu mengepalkan tangannya erat di atas pahanya, matanya tertutup dan bibirnya pun masih bergetar. Sudah berkali-kali dia berusaha menenangkan diri tapi hasilnya sama saja. Dia takut... benar-benar takut... bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada ibu dan adiknya? Yang paling mengganggu pikirannya adalah... bagaimana jika ayahnya menyalahkan kejadian ini pada dirinya? Padahal dia ada di sana, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa melindungi mereka berdua? Tidak salah lagi ayahnya pasti akan menganggap ini salahnya.

Kepalan tangan dan matanya semakin erat ketika membayangkan itu semua.

 

Tidakー

 

Tidakーー

 

Suara derap kaki yang menggema samar-samar menyadarkan Keita dari pikirannya. Kedua manik biru gelap itu terangkat dan melihat sosok ayahnya beserta Awashima dan anggota Scepter 4 lainnya berlari ke tempat dia berada.

" _Otou-san_!"

Keita pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berlari ke arah Fushimi dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang sang pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Kau selamat?"

Fushimi melepas nafas lega ketika mengetahui Keita selamat. Namun raut wajah tenang itu segera berkeringat kembali ketika dia menyadari Seiko dan Saya yang tidak bersamanya. Keita yang menyadari raut wajah khawatir dan penuh tanya sang ayah segera menjawab tanpa menunggu pertanyaan dilontarkan.

"Seiko sedang bersama salah satu perawat, dan _okaa-san_... dia... di ruang IGD..."

"Cih!"

Satu decakkan lidah yang lepas itu sukses membuat Keita memejamkan matanya erat. Tepat saat dia membuka matanya perlahan, apa yang terlihat disana adalah punggung lebar sang ayah yang berlari ke arah ruang instalasi gawat darurat.

" _Gomen... otou-san..._ "

Kalimat itu tergelincir begitu saja dari lidah kecil Keita. Awashima yang mendengar bisikan kecil dari si anak sulung memilih untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan si anak dan membawa Keita ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sshh... tenang Keita, ini bukan salahmu..."

 

 

XXX

 

 

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu setelah itu masih belum ada satu pun pemberitahuan dari dokter. Fushimi yang tadi pergi ke ruang instalasi, sekarang sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu bersama Keita, Awashima dan anggota Scepter 4 lainnya. Tak ketinggalan pula Yata, Kusanagi, Anna dan Kamamoto yang segera datang ketika mendengar kecelakaan yang menimpa Saya.

Fushimi yang disuruh menunggu sebenarnya tidak bisa menunggu. Dia hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu boots-nya sambil menunggu. Berkali-kali dia melirik PDA hanya untuk menghitung waktu yang sudah berlalu.

Harus berapa lama lagi dia menunggu? Mereka para dokter seharusnya bisa bergerak cepat dan melakukan sesuatu bukan?

Fushimi disadarkan kembali dari lamunannya ketika dia mendengar suara Keita yang memanggil nama sang adik.

"Seiko!"

Seiko menatap sang kakak ketika dia menyadari namanya keluar dari bibirnya. Gadis kecil dengan balutan perban di beberapa tubuhnya itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menatap satu-persatu orang yang ada disana, sampai akhirnya tatapannya jatuh pada sang ayah yang berdiri tak jauh disana.

" _Tou-chan_..."

Suaranya begitu lemah, seperti akan hancur kapan saja. Fushimi yang menyadari panggilan Seiko segera angkat kaki menuju tempat gadis kecil itu berdiri dan mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Setidaknya inilah yang dibutuhkan oleh Seiko yang masih menerima shock.

Sekali lagi Fushimi melepas nafas lega. Setidaknya meski hanya luka kecil yang didapat Seiko, gadis kecilnya selamat. Mengetahui Keita dan Seiko selamat, yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah kabar keadaan Saya.  
Waktu sendiri sudah berjalan sekitar tiga jam dan masih belum ada kabar baik dari para dokter. Sial... apa yang dilakukan oleh para makhluk berjas putih itu? Tidak bisakah mereka bekerja lebih cepat?

Baru saja dia akan memutuskan untuk protes, salah satu dokter yang menangani keadaan Saya keluar dari ruang instalasi dan berjalan menuju Fushimi dan lainnya. Melihat sang dokter tentu membuat Fushimi segera melepaskan pelukan Seiko dan berdiri.

"Anda keluarganya?"

Pertanyaan yang dilempar itu hanya dijawab dengan satu anggukan dari pria berkacamata. Sang dokter kemudian diam sesaat, bingung harus memulainya darimana.

"Begini... mengenaiー"

"ーHei dokter! Nggak usah berlama-lama, cepat katakan bagaimana keadaannya!"

"Yata-chan! Diam sebentar!"

Seperti yang sudah pasti, Kusanagi segera memukul kepala Yata karena sikapnya kepada sang dokter. Tidak sopan memang.

"Mengenai hal itu... kita sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi... maaf... pasien tidak bisa kami selamatkan..."

 

Hening.

 

Keadaan itulah yang menggambarkan suasa di ruang tunggu saat ini. Tak ada satupun yang angkat bicara, yang ada hanyalah keheningan dingin. Semua mata yang ada disana hanya bisa membola mengetahui berita yang mereka terima. Keita hanya bisa menatap horor pada sang dokter, Seiko diam membatu, dan Fushimi...

...Apa yang terpantul di dalam semua manik yang ada disana adalah Fushimi yang diam membatu dengan kilatan cahaya dari kacamata yang menutupi matanya. Pikirannya berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan sang dokter. Giginya bergemeletukkan, tangannya mengepal erat.

Diantara manusia yang menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan itu, kenapa harus dia...?

 

 _Kenapa_...?

 

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dia lontarkan kepada sang dokter, tapi pada akhirnya pertanyaan yang keluar hanyalah; kenapa...?

Apakah dewa begitu dendam padanya sampai-sampai harus mengambil salah satu dunia kecilnya? Orang yang dia kasihi dan memberikannya tempat kembali?

Punggung lebar itu kembali bergetar. Kali ini bergetar hebat. Kepalan tangan itu pun semakin menguat. Pria bersurai hitam itu kemudian menatap sang dokter. Dengan sekelibat layaknya sebuah listrik yang menyambar, Fushimi meraih kerah baju milik si dokter.

"Kau dokter kan?! Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?!! Apapun itu tidak masalah asal dia selamat!!"

Fushimi hanya bisa berteriak kepada sang dokterーmemperlihatkan sosok yang belum pernah dilihat oleh siapapunーsosok yang terlihat cukup menyedihkan.

"Saruhiko! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan!"

Yata yang melihat Fushimi hampir kehilangan kendali segera berlari ke arah sahabatnya. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya dibawah lengan Fushimi dan menjauhkan pria itu dari si dokter. Fushimi hanya tersengal-sengal ketika Yata berhasil menjauhkan dirinya dari si pria berjas putih. Dia menatap dokter tersebut dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa... entah itu benci, dendam, atau pasrah...

" _Okaa-san_... nggak selamat...?"

Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Keita tanpa dia sadari. Masih dengan tatapan horor dan tubuh yang bergetar. Awashima pun segera memeluk Keita dan Seiko dalam pelukannyaーmembiarkan keduanya menangis di pundaknya.

"Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tetapi pendarahan di kepala pasien terlalu banyak. Kami juga sudah memasang berbagai alat bantu tapi juga tidak berhasil... karena itu... kami minta maaf karena tidak berhasil menyelamatkan keluarga anda..."

Dokter itu pun membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya lalu beranjak dari tempat Fushimi dan yang lainnya.  
Yang terdengar di ruang tunggu rumah sakit hanyalah tangisan dari kedua anak yang masih belia, isakan tangis dari orang-orang yang mengenal Saya dan sebuah suara keras pukulan ke dinding pada malam itu.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Angin bertiup dengan perlahan. Menyapu surai hitam disana dengan begitu lembut. Kedua manik biru dibalik kacamata berbingkai hitam itu hanya menatap langit yang kini sudah berubah hitam. Matanya sedikit ia sipitkan ketika angin menyapu surainya. Tetesan-tetesan air hujan bisa dia rasakan diatas kulitnya yang terekspos.

Bahkan langit pun ikut menangis...

Fushimi pun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara Yata menginterupsi pikirannya.

"Oi, Saru..."

"Apa...?"

"Kau... tidak mau memberi salam perpisahan buat dia?"

 

Pik.

 

Alis itu bergerak sedikit.

Salam perpisahan katanya? Bisa-bisanya Yata mengatakan hal itu dengan begitu mudah... bagaimana bisa ia memberikan salam perpisahan dengan mudahnya kepada orang yang tadi siang ia telpon, dan sekarang orang tersebut sudah berada di tempat yang tidak terjangkau oleh kedua tangannya...

Fushimi berbalik. Dia hanya menatap Yata dari balik kacamatanya dengan tatapan yang terbilang cukup sinis.

"Cih... gampang sekali kau bicara begitu..." ujar Fushimi sambil berjalan melewati Yata.

"Haaa?! Oi! Setidaknya kasih dia salam terakhir darimu! Kalau seandainya Saya melihat sosok menyedihkanmu ini, kau pikir dia akan senang ha?!"

Karena tidak ada jawaban yang datang, akhirnya Yata melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu ini berat, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi ingat... kau masih punya Keita dan Seiko. Setidaknya bertahanlah demi mereka..."

Entah Fushimi mendengarnya atau tidak, karena setelah Yata mengatakan hal itu, sosok pria bersurai gelap itu menghilang dibalik tirai malam.

Musim gugur... musim yang dibilang sudah tidak disukai lagi oleh keluarga Fushimi. Bersamaan dengan daun momiji yang gugur saat itu, satu bunga di keluarga kecil tersebut pun ikut gugur memberikan luka di hati tiap orang yang menyayanginya. Tak ada kata keindahan yang tersirat, yang ada hanyalah sebuah kesedihan...

  
.

 

 

.

 

.

 

  
Ya... ingatan musim gugur tiga tahun lalu yang begitu membekas. Bahkan Yata pun tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Jika dia saja tidak bisa, bagaimana dengan keluarga Fushimi ini? Mungkin mereka selalu dihantui oleh bayang-bayang masa lalu.

Pria itu masih bisa mengingatnya; ketika keadaan sudah sedikit lebih tenang, sang ketua berkacamata datang untuk menjelaskan penyebab kecelakaan yang terjadi. Kecelakaan tidak disengaja, dengan kata lain pelaku sedang tidak sedang dalam kondisi stabil. Setelah dijelaskan lebih spesifik, si supir truk ternyata mengemudi dalam kondisi mabuk hingga membuatnya lepas kendali dan membuat truk yang ia kemudikan keluar jalur.

Semua orang yang ada pada saat itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menerima. Tak ada rasa benci ataupun dendam.

 

Tapi...

 

Mungkin tidak untuk Fushimi...

Kenyataan bahwa Saya diambil darinya oleh orang yang tidak dikenal tentu cukup memberikan rasa kesal pada dirinya.

Benar-benar sebuah ingatan yang tidak pernah Yata lupakan. Pria itu melirik arloji yang ada di tangan kirinya. Masih ada waktu. Setidaknya untuk menyingkirkan udara berat disini Yata akan mengajak kakak-beradik ini bermain.

"Oi, gimana kalau kita main _game_?"

Mendengar kata ' _game_ ' tentu membuat kedua raut wajah yang sempat sedih itu kembali cerah. Bermain _game_ dengan Yata? Tentu saja.

"Boleh! Kebetulan aku mau bikin Misaki- _niichan_ babak belur," ujar Keita dengan semangat.

"Umm... Seiko mau ngerjain PR deh disini."

Sementara Seiko pergi ke kamar tidur, Keita dan Yata sedang asyik mengurusi konsol _game_ yang akan mereka mainkan. Banyak sekali game yang bisa dimainkan berdua, karena itu semalaman ini akan Keita tantang Yata untuk memainkan seluruh game yang ada.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat ketika mereka bersenang-senang. Entah kenapa Keita merasa senang ketika dia berhasil menang dari Yata, sedangkan pria bersurai oranye itu hanya bisa meratapi kekalahannya. Padahal Yata lebih tua, tapi kenapa dia bisa kalah dari anak kecil? Ternyata memang...

_'Ayah dan anak sama saja...'_

Begitulah pikirnya saat tahu Keita berhasil menang beberapa kali darinya. Tepat saat mereka bermaksud bermain game lainnya, tiba-tiba saja mereka bertiga mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Jam dinding yang terpasang disana berhasil menyita perhatian mereka bertiga. Jam tujuh malam. Tidak biasanya sang tuan rumah pulang jam segini.

Seiko yang mendengar pintu terbuka segera menaruh seluruh alat tulis dan buku pelajaran di atas kotatsu dan berlari menuju pintu utama.

" _Okaeri, otou-san_!"

Sapa Seiko dengan senyuman lebar ketika melihat sang ayah. Tidak biasanya Fushimi pulang cepat dan entah kenapa itu membuat Seiko senang. Fushimi tidak menjawab apapun ketika melihat sambutan dari anak perempuannya. Pria itu hanya menaruh tangan kanannya di atas kepala sang anak dan mengusapnya pelan. Sebelum kakinya berhasil membawanya ke ruang keluarga, Keita dan Yata sudah berdiri di depannya.

" _Okaeri, otou-san._ "

Fushimi hanya diam disana tanpa melirik atau menjawab sapaan dari Keita. Sebaliknya dia menatap Yata yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Kau ada disini Misaki..."

"Seiko yang memintaku ke sini."

"Cih..."

Dengan satu decakkan lidah yang keluar, tanpa mengatakan apapun, Fushimi berjalan melewati Yata dan pergi ke ruang keluarga. Ia ingin beristirahat. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah meski saat kerja tadi dia hanya melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Keita dan Seiko bertukar pandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti sang ayah ke ruang keluarga.

Yata yang menyadari tak ada perubahan dari Fushimi hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kalau seandainya dia bisa memukul kepala si monyet satu itu, tentu akan dia pukul sekarang juga.

"... _ttaku_."

Dan ia pun memilih menyusul keluarga Fushimi itu.  
Di ruang keluarga sendiri entah kenapa udara terasa berat lebih dari biasanya. Fushimi melepas jubah birunya, lalu memilih untuk menaruhnya dan duduk di atas sofa. Yata hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan dari jauh ketika melihat sosok Fushimi yang baginya masih terlihat menyedihkan. Seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Manik hazel-nya menangkap sosok Keita dan Seiko yang kebingungan. Keita pun memilih untuk mengambil air, sedangkan Seiko berjalan mendekat kepada sang ayah dan memberikan selembar kertas.

"Apa ini?"

Tangannya meraih selembaran kertas itu dari tangan Seiko dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Dengan suara agak gemetar, gadis kecil itu menjawab.

"I-itu undangan kunjungan orang tua ke sekolah..."

Entah waktunya yang tepat atau hanya kebetulan, saat Seiko memberitahu undangan kunjungan orang tua ke sekolah, Keita datang dengan membawa segelas air putih. Wajahnya sedikit kebingungan, tapi akhirnya dia memilih untuk buka mulut.

"Ah! Aku juga! Seminggu lagi klub sepak bola sekolah akan ada pertandingan... jadi..."

Keita ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun entah kenapa kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan tidak bisa keluar. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorokkannya. Dia hanya perlu mengucapkan 'kalau bisa aku ingin _otou-san_ datang', tapi kenapa rasanya susah sekali untuk mengucapkannya...

Paham dengan maksud kedua anak tersebut, Fushimi menghela nafas panjang. Pria itu kemudian menaruh selembar kertas yang ia pegang ke atas kotatsu.

"Aku tidak bisa menghadiri kunjungan ke sekolah dan melihat pertandingan, aku sibuk saat itu."

Mendengar jawaban sang ayah yang terkesan dingin, Keita hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah pasrah. Dia mengerti ayahnya pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Dia tahu betul, jadi tidak ada masalah meski tidak datang. Tapi, untuk Seiko...

Sang kakak melirik sang adik yang saat itu kepalanya sudah tertunduk. Ingin sekali ia protes, mengatakan kalau tidak apa-apa jika tidak melihat pertandingan sepak bolanya, tapi setidaknya tolong luangkan waktu untuk adiknya. Tapi, sebelum Keita berhasil membuka mulut, Yata yang berdiri tak jauh disana sepertinya sudah naik pitam.

"Oi Saru! Kau seenggaknya adakan waktu luang untuk mereka berdua! Kau ayah mereka kan?!"

Masa bodoh jika dia harus terdengar kasar di depan dua orang anak kecil. Yata sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap ketidak pedulian si monyet satu ini sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Pria bertopi ini kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Fushimi duduk; bermaksud untuk meraih kerah pria itu dan menghajarnya. Tapi, suara Seiko yang terdengar menghentikan gerakan Yata.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Misaki- _niichan_..."

"Apanya yang nggak apa-apa...?"

"Bener kok nggak apa-apa... nggak usah datang juga nggak apa-apa... _otou-san_ sibuk kan? Pekerjaan _otou-san_ jauh lebih penting kan?"

Suaranya gemetaran. Bisa Seiko rasakan kedua matanya memanas. Air mata berkumpul di sudut matanya. Anak itu kemudian mengangkatkan kepalanya yang tertundukーmemperlihatkan manik cokelatnya yang berkaca-kacaーmembuat Fushimi, Yata, dan Keita tertegun secara bersamaan.

Seiko sudah tidak tahan. Rasa kesal dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Dia kemudian berteriakーmeneriakkan kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak bermaksud dia ucapkan.

" _Otou-san_ bukan _otou-san_ Seiko yang sebenarnya! Seiko benci _otou-san_!!"

Dengan satu seruan itu, Seiko berlari keluar apartemen. Rasanya dia ingin kabur. Kemanapun tidak masalah asal dia bisa menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya. Tanpa arah tujuan, gadis kecil itu terus berlari dan berlari tanpa memedulikan teriakkan dibelakangnya.

"Ah!! Seiko!!"

Keita pun segera berlari keluar apartemen mengejar sosok kecil itu. Membiarkan kedua kaki kecilnya mengantarnya kepada sang adik.

"Oi! Keita! Seiko!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yata pun ikut berlari mengejar si kakak-beradik. Dia meraih _skateboard_ yang tergeletak di sisi pintu, lalu menaruh kaki kanannya diatas papan dan mengejar Keita dan Seiko.

Fushimi hanya bisa membeku ketika kalimat Seiko menggema di dalam kepalanya dan melihat si anak lari dari apartemen. Pria berkacamata itu kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan mendecakkan lidah, lalu dengan segera dia kejar kedua anak tersebut.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Pencarian Keita dan Seiko tidak begitu memakan waktu. Sekitar dua puluh menit dan Fushimi akhirnya menemukan kedua anak itu sedang berada di dekat sungai Shizume _bridge_. Dia menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Keita sudah bersama sang adik dan sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

Fushimi memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka, tetapi langkahnya terhenti sebelum berhasil mendekat. Pikirannya kembali berputar kepada kejadian tadi, dan membuatnya berpikir lagi apa tidak apa-apa jika dia mendekat disaat seperti ini?

Pikirannya itu kemudian diinterupsi oleh sebuah pukulan ringan di pundaknya. Ketika dia beralih, Yata sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Si pria menggerakkan kepala bertopinya sekali ke arah Keita dan Seiko, sementara Fushimi hanya terdiam ketika menangkap maksud gestur sahabatnya.  
Merasa cukup dengan sosok Fushimi yang terus berusaha melarikan diri, Yata pun langsung buka mulut.

"Jangan lari lagi. Sekarang Keita dan Seiko butuh ayah mereka."

Manik biru dibalik kacamata itu bertukar pandang dengan manik _hazel_ di depannya. Perhatian Fushimi kembali pada dua sosok kecil yang berdiri di dekat pagar sungai kota Shizume. Dia menghela nafas sekali, dan mengangkat kakinya ke tempat dua anaknya.

"Kalian ada disini..."

" _Otou-san_..."

Keita dan Seiko melirik Fushimi yang datang mendekat, sebelum akhirnya Seiko kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada pemandangan malam kota Shizume. Keita sendiri hanya bisa diam. Dia memandang sang ayah, lalu Seiko, lalu ayahnya lagi, sampai akhirnya pandangannya kembali ke Seiko.

"... _otou-san_... apa _otou-san_ ingat? Dulu _otou-san, okaa-san, onii-chan_ dan Seiko pernah jalan-jalan disini kan?"

Seiko mengedarkan pandangannya ke pemandangan kota Shizume sambil mengingat salah satu ingatan bahagia yang tersimpan di dalam kepalanya. Tubuh Fushimi bergeming sedikit ketika Seiko menyebut sang ibu. Dia memilih diam dan membiarkan anaknya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

 _I want to see her, I want to see her, I want to see her now_  
_And, look, please smile like you did before_

" _Otou-san_... kenapa _okaa-san_ meninggalkan kita ya..."

Tangis itu pun pecah. Seiko tak bsa membendung lagi air mata yang terkumpul disana. Bulir-bulir hangat itu mengalir di pipi tanpa hentiーmembuat sebuah isak tangis pedih yang terdengar di telinga Fushimi.

Fushimi sendiri masih terdiam mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Seiko. Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh siapapun...

" _Otou-san_... apa _otou-san_ lupa... dengan _okaa-san_...?"

Tanya Seiko disela-sela isak tangisnya. Gadis kecil itu kini berpaling untuk melihat sang ayah dengan air mata di wajah yang tak bisa dihentikan.

"..."

" _Otou-san_ juga menyembunyikan foto-fotonya... juga tidak pernah membicarakan tentang _okaa-san_... apa _otou-san_ jadi membencinya...?"

Mendengar suara Seiko yang menjadi sedikit tinggi membuat Fushimi mengepalkan kedua tangan, dia memalingkan wajahnya lalu berbisik dengan suara lirih.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan..."

"Apa _otou-san_ jadi benci Seiko dan juga _onii-chan_..."

Fushimi bergeming ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Benci? Tidak mungkin dia membenci dua anak ini. Memang dia selalu bersikap dingin seakan tidak peduli. Dari dulu sampai sekarang pun begitu... tapi bukan berarti dia membenci dua anak ini... dia hanyaー

Keita hanya diam melihat adiknya menangis. Apa yang dikatakan Seiko adalah apa yang ingin dia katakan selama ini, hanya saja dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengutarakannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran, tangannya mengepal, kepalanya tertunduk. Dia harus kuat... harus kuat...

"Bukan begitu..."

Fushimi berbisik. Dia menyamakan tingginya sambil menaruh tangan kanannya diatas kepala anak itu, sementara tangan kirinya melingkar di tubuh Seiko; membawa anak tujuh tahun tersebut ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkannya menangis.

" _Warukatta na_... membuat kalian kesepian..."

Fushimi mengatakan hal itu dengan suara tenang sambil mengelus kepala Seiko dengan lembut. Dia tidak menangis, tentu saja. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti rasa sepi yang Seiko dan Keita rasakan. Jika ditanya, tentu jawabannya adalah dia merasakan rasa sepi yang sama seperti mereka. Tapi tentu takkan dia katakan secara langsung.

 _Please hug me calmly with tender feelings_  
_Please cover the gap in my heart, overflowing with tears, with your warm palms_

Suara tangis Seiko semakin mengeras ketika dia merasakan pelukan hangat sang ayah. Fushimi sendiri masih tetap mengusap kepala Seiko, sampai akhirnya tangan kanan tersebut berhenti mengusap dan ia ulurkan kepada Keita.

Tubuh Keita semakin bergetar ketika dia melihat uluran tangan ayahnya. Karena dia mengerti apa maksudnya. Alisnya mengernyit, manik biru legamnya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya pun gemetaran.

"Tak usah ditahan."

" _Otou-san_ nggak marah...?"

"Untuk apa?"

Satu jawaban dari Fushimi dan Keita pun lari ke pelukan sang ayah. Dia yang dari tadi terus menahan air matanya agar tidak meleleh, kini membiarkan bahu ayahnya basah karena tangisnya. Dia sebenarnya takut. Dia takut jika sang ayah tidak bicara padanya selama ini karena dia merasa sang ayah menyalahi dirinya. Keita selalu menganggap alasan kenapa sang ibu tidak selamat adalah salahnya. Padahal waktu itu dia ada disana, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa melindunginya?

Pikiran gelap itu selalu menghantuinya selama ini. Dengan menganggap bahwa dialah yang telah membunuh ibunya sendiri. Tapi, mendengar jawaban sang ayah barusan, Keita merasa lega karena sang ayah sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti yang dia pikirkan.

Fushimi hanya bisa diam sambil mengelus kedua tangannya di atas kepala kakak-beradik tersebut. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit ketika mendengar isak tangis tanda kesepian yang lepas dari kedua anaknya. Dia pun memejamkan matanya dan memeluk lembut dua tubuh kecil yang ada dalam pelukannya.

 _At that moment, I realized I’m not the only one in pain_  
_If we’re together, we can overcome loneliness_

Yata yang melihat momen orang tua dan anak itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lega. Dengan begini masalah selesai sudah. Baik Fushimi maupun dua anak itu tidak perlu menanggung rasa sepi sendirian.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Yata dan keluarga Fushimi itu kini berjalan seperti biasa. Seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Keita dan Seiko berjalan berdampingan tepat di depan Yata dan Fushimi. Senyum lebar terulas di wajah mereka. Beban yang mereka tanggung pun juga sudah terangkat. Melihat itu membuat Yata merasa puas.

"Naa, Misaki..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Yata langsung melirik sahabatnya.

"Aku berterima kasih..."

"Haa??"

Mulut Yata menganga. Terima kasih? Fushimi yang itu mengucapkan terima kasih? Yata terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Karena biasanya Fushimi adalah tipe yang jarang mengucapkan terima kasih, jadi mendengar kata-kata tersebut dari mulut Fushimi seakan mendengar bahwa raja hijau atau raja abu-abu hidup kembali.

"Cih... perlukah kukatakan dua kali...?"

"Yaa... nggak sih, tapi nggak biasa deh..."

"Nggak biasa ya..."

Kepulan asap tipis bisa terlihat dari mulut Fushimi. Pria bersurai hitam itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, dia kemudian menatap Keita dan Seiko yang berjalan di depannya, lalu menengadah untuk melihat langit malam.

Bintang bersinar diatas sana. Memang tidak terlihat begitu jelas karena polusi cahaya kota Shizume, tapi masih bisa terlihat dengan jelas cahayanya di langit.

"...Memang nggak biasa, tapi aku berterima kasih karena kalau kau tidak disana, mungkin saat ini aku masih lari dari mereka..."

Tatapan Fushimi kembali dijatuhkan kepada dua sosok kecil disana.

 

ーBenar.

 

Fushimi memang tidak mengatakannya, tapi selama ini dia berusaha lari dari kedua anaknya. Karena jika dia melihat mereka, bayangan akan masa lalu selalu terlintas di benaknya.

 

Karena itu...

 

Dia menyembunyikan semua foto Saya dan tidak pernah membicarakannya karena dia tidak ingin membuat Keita dan Seiko teringat kejadian tiga tahun lalu dan membuat mereka kesepian. Tapi, kenyataannya dia malah membuat mereka kesepian karena sikapnya. Rasanya seperti orang bodoh saja...

"Saruhiko..."

Yata membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Dia pun kemudian menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya dan menepuk keras punggung Fushimi hingga membuat pria itu hilang keseimbangan.

"...Kapanpun."

Satu jawaban Yata itu mengundang suara tawa dari hidung Fushimi. Senyum tipis terulas di sudut bibir pria berkacamata tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, langkah Yata terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara dering telepon masuk dari arlojinya. Ketika dia melihat icon mini disana, dia tahu siapa penelponnya.

"Oo~ooh, Kusanagi-san. Ada apa?"

"Yata-chan, bisa bantu aku di BAR sekarang?"

"Sekarang? Nggak apa-apa sih..."

"Kalau begitu kutunggu ya."

"Baik- _ssu_."

Panggilan tertutup. Yata beralih ke Fushimi dan lainnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

" _Jaa_ , aku sampai sini dulu."

"Eehh... Misaki- _niichan_ udah mau pulang?"

"Barusan Kusanagi-san menyuruhku bantu-bantu di BAR."

"Nggak jadi tanding lagi dong?"

"Lain kali ya!"

Yata tersenyum lebar sekali lagi dan kemudian melesat menuju BAR HOMRA dengan _skateboard_ miliknya. Meninggalkan keluarga Fushimi dengan tatapan 'yah sudahlah'.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Keesokan harinya saat mentari memancarkan cahayanya yang tidak begitu terik, Keita dan Seiko sedang asyik membuat makan siang bersama.

"Nee, _onii-chan_. Kalau dipikir-pikir, _otou-san_ kasihan ya..."

"Eh?"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Keita berhenti dari kegiatan memasaknya.

"Habisnya... setelah _okaa-san_ tidak ada, _otou-san_ kelihatan sangat kesepian..."

"Iya."

"Kita juga kesepian sih... tapi yang paling kesepian kelihatannya _otou-san_ ya..."

"Benar juga ya..."

Mendengar jawaban sang kakak, Seiko pun tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu... janji, kita jangan sedih lagi demi _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ juga."

Melihat sang adik yang sudah semangat seperti biasa, membuat Keita hanya bisa mengulas senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Satu anggukan darinyalah yang menjadi jawaban Seiko.

Kegiatan masak mereka harus terhenti sesaat ketika suara pintu apartemen terbuka. Dengan wajah yang senang, Seiko segera berlari menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut sang ayah yang hari ini pulang lebih awal. Beruntung sang ketua Munakata dan letnan Awashima memperbolehkan Fushimi pulang cepat hari ini.

" _Okaeri otou-san!_ "

"Aa... _tadaima_..."

" _Otou-san, okaeriii!_ "

Keita yang saat itu menyusul segera berlari menuju sang ayah dan memeluknya saat itu juga. Tidak mau kalah, Seiko pun ikut memeluk sang ayah dengan erat.

"Hei... berat..."

"Hehehe..."

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian ngapain?"

"Masak."

" _Otou-san_ ayo masak bareng!"

Seiko tersenyum lebar, dengan semangat, Seiko menarik lengan kiri Fushimi untuk membawanya ke dapur.

"Oh iya, ini..."

Fushimi merogoh saku celana kanannya untuk mengeluarkan kertas undangan yang sempat diberikan oleh Seiko. Melihat kertas yang dia kenal, Seiko melepas genggaman dari lengan Fushimi, dia meraih kertas tersebut dan membukanya.

"Kapanpun... mungkin?"

Melihat huruf kanji diatas kertas sana membuat gadis kecil itu melirik sang ayah dengan tatapan tanya.

"Kapanpun bisa. Jadi aku bisa mengikuti kunjungan sekolah."

"Benar?!"

"Iya."

"Waaaaiii!!"

Seiko melempar kedua lengannya keatas sambil melompat ke arah sang ayah, dan memeluknya.

"Lalu, Keita."

Pandangan Fushimi kemudian beralih ke arah Keita.

"Soal pertandinganmu... aku akan lihat, tapi sepertinya shitsuchou dan anggota Scepter 4 lainnya juga ikut."

"Eh? Benar?!"

"Aa..."

"Lalu... Munakata- _jisan_ juga...?"

Fushimi hanya mengangguk. Melihat anggukan dari Fushimi membuat senyum lebar terulas di sudut bibir Keita. Ya... meskipun Munakata sepertinya akan ikut menghadiri, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Keita.

Fushimi sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang ketika mengetahui si ketua itu ingin ikut melihat pertandingan sepak bola Keita. Waktu itu ketika dia meminta izin untuk libur di hari pertandingan, sebaliknya Munakata malah bertanya tentang pertandingan Keita dengan wajah penuh ketertarikan. Ya... memang bagi si ketua Scepter 4 ini, Keita menjadi salah satu bocah favoritnya.

"Makasih _otou-san_!"

Keita langsung melompat ke arah Fushimi dan ikut memeluknya. Merasa sudah puas dengan acara peluk-pelukannya, Keita dan Seiko melepas pelukan mereka lalu menyeret sang ayah menuju dapur untuk memasak bersama.

 _I’ll say it again and again, anytime, anywhere_  
_Daddy, please don’t forget that I love you_

Fushimi membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh kedua anak kecil di depannya ini. Manik biru dibalik kacamata itu hanya menatap senyum lebar dua anak tersebut dalam diam. Senyum tipis kemudian tersimpul di wajahnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Kehangatan yang ditinggalkan Saya di kedua anak ini. Meskipun harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan, tapi dia tidak akan melupakan kehangatan dari Keita, Seiko dan ingatan yang tertinggal di kepalanya.

  
.

 

.

 

.

 

 

  
Omake:

Malam di musim gugur yang cukup dingin. Waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Di beranda apartemen yang kita kenal, Fushimi sedang memainkan gelas yang baru saja ia pakai untuk minum sake. Dia memang tidak terlalu sering minum sake, karena memang kurang menyukai minuman beralkohol tersebut. Tapi, entah kenapa saat ini dia hanya merasa ingin minum.

Manik birunya menatap langit malam yang sekali lagi berbintang dengan bulan yang menyinari kota menemani diatas sana. Kelopak matanya sedikit menyipit. Semilir angin menyapu kulit dan surai gelapnyaーmemberikan rasa tenang pada suasana hati malam ini.

Baru saja dia akan meneguk sekali lagi sake di dalam gelas, gerakannya terhenti sebelum bibir gelas berhasil menyentuh bibirnya.

_'Jangan lupa... aku akan selalu bersama kalian...'_

Kata-kata itu tersampaikan bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus. Fushimi mengedipkan matanya ketika merasakan angin lembut yang menyapu pipinyaーseakan memberikan kecupan lembut disana.

_'Aishiteru, watashi no itoshii danna-sama yo...'_

Seperti mendengar kata-kata dari Saya bersamaan dengan angin lembut yang berhembus, Fushimi melirik ke kanan dan kirinya. Suara tawa tipis keluar dari hidungnya bersamaan dengan senyum tipis tapi lembut terulas di wajah rupawannya. Mungkin... saat hari peringatan nanti, dia bermaksud memberikan bunga kikyou di makam Saya.

 

Lalu...

 

Seandainya bisa... dia ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengan dirinya...

...Itulah... harapan yang Fushimi lepaskan kepada langit malam berbintang di atas sana...

Satu tegukan sake di musim gugur menjadi teman Fushimi pada malam itu. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

終わり

**Author's Note:**

> akhirnya selesai. Oneshot terpanjang yang pernah kubikin. Pengerjaannya 5 hari? Daku lupa lagipula ga penting. Yang udah baca... kuucapkan... 
> 
> TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!! 
> 
> Sampai ketemu di cerita berikutnya...
> 
> Oh sampai lupa... 
> 
> Dibawah ini translatenya (untuk yg tidak tahu): 
> 
> 'Aishiteru, watashi no itoshii danna-sama yo...'  
> = aku mencintaimu, hei suami tercintaku 
> 
> 'Warukatta na' = maaf ya 
> 
> (sengaja pakai bahasa jepang, soalnya kalau pake bahasa indonesia... saru kesannya jd OOC. Maklum di bahasa jepang jenis & cara minta maaf, terima kasih itu ada banyak. Untuk kasus saruhiko, dia tipe yg ga akan bilang 'gomen' atau 'suman' tapi tipe yg bilang 'warui' (disini artinya maaf bukan salah)) 
> 
> 'Moshi-moshi' = halo (dipakai saat menelpon) 
> 
> Ya... intinya begitu... lalu untuk bunga kikyou sendiri... itu dipakai karena bahasa bunganya 'cinta yang tak berubah' jadi ya gitu... hehehe... bye~


End file.
